Inator Anniversary Contest
by classicfilmfan
Summary: For the 25th Anniversary of the First Inator, all of LOVEMUFFIN gets to work, as Poofenplotz causes a day long depression for Isabella and Phineas. Overhaul of The Best Sad Phinabella Day Ever, a story I made in 2013.
1. Prologue

_Music: Final Fantasy IV - Prologue_

August 12, 2008: Doofenshmirtz appeared speaking to all of LOVEMUFFIN "You have 24 hours to make an Inator, as tomorrow is the 25th anniversary of the First Inator. You are ranked in creativity, aesthetics and whether you succeed or fail in your plans. Get working on it now!" Doofenshmirtz told LOVEMUFFIN as he, Poofenplotz and 8 other contestants got to work.

(Rumor has it that the Cave of Sadness is so powerful that even the happiest person can be emotionally wrecked in minutes.) Poofenplotz thought to herself. Thus, she looked up location of the Cave, traveling about an hour east of Pittsburgh, which itself is 20 minutes east of Danville.

"Such beautiful sorrow. Imagine being unable to stop crying for a day, and then it coming back for more." Poofenplotz said to herself, as the Pure Sorrow was finished being extracted.

Poofenplotz had not even got back to her hideout when she had begun to think about what could be done with the power of pure sadness. Poofenplotz had begun work on the Depressinator.

Doofenshmirtz was back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. where he got his idea. (Where do I recognize that face of the candidate for the US Congress from the Pittsburgh and Danville suburbs?) Doofenshmirtz thought to himself.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz had remembered. "He was one of my classmates at high school! I have some embarrassing videos of him, and all I need is to make an Inator to locate them!". As he said these words to himself, he realized how much fun tomorrow is going to be.


	2. The First Tears

_Music: Romancing SaGa 3 - On with the Vanguard Part 2_

August 13, 2008: All Isabella could think about while she was asleep was having more alone time with Phineas. In the middle of the night, Pinky the Chihuahua woke up and went down to the lair beneath Isabella's house. Wanda Acronym appeared on the screen from her bedroom. "Good night Agent Pinky! Poofenplotz has been spotted at the Cave of Sadness. We suspect she is going to use it in the morning. Good luck, Agent Pinky!"

 _Poofenplotz Evil Is Crazy!_

As Poofenplotz had stayed up all night for her Inator, taking 20-minute-long power-naps when she got tired, she was the first competitor to finish. "Behold! The Depressinator. Anybody struck by it will be unable to feel happy until midnight, and once it fires, I'll be the only happy person in the Entire Tri-State Area!". Once she finished, the Inator begun to charge, and Pinky was trapped in a steel cage.

As Isabella woke up, she noticed Pinky isn't home. (Has Pinky ever missed me going over to see Phineas? I don't think so.) Isabella thought to herself, as she walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house.

Phineas and Ferb had just walked to the backyard when Isabella came walking in and asked Phineas "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Why are you over so early?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Pinky ran off, just like Perry did that day in early June." Isabella replied, knowing there was a reason to feel sad.

Back at Poofenplotz Evil, the Depressinator had finished charging, and it was ready to fire. All the Chihuahua could do is watch as someone in the area got depressed for a day. (I've failed you, Isabella!) Pinky thought as the beam fired in the direction of Maple Drive.

 _Music: Final Fantasy IV - Cry in Sorrow_

As the Inator's tear blue laser beam hit Isabella and Phineas, they begun to feel hopeless. "Pinky's never going to return." Isabella said, with a huge frown on her face. Phineas also felt very depressed.

"Let's just spend the day alone together and we'll forget about this" Phineas said, as he and Isabella began to feel sad.

"OK. I need t-that." Isabella replied, as both of them begun to cry.

(Finally. Phineas gave up a project to be alone with me.) Isabella thought to herself.

The two of them got up to walk into the house, just as Baljeet and Buford arrived. "Why is there no invention today? And why are you two crying?" Baljeet asked Phineas, as everyone started to feel sad.

"A-actually, you can c-continue the project without me. Make us a s-supercomputer that can update us on our f-feelings" Phineas replied, as he and Isabella walked into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Candace noticed that Isabella and Phineas were sobbing, something neither of them ever did. "Mom! Phineas and Isabella are depressed, and I can't bust the boys if one of them is too depressed to do anything."

"What? They are almost never sad, let alone this sad." Linda replied.

Candace had noticed that Isabella and Phineas were going up to be alone in Phineas and Ferb's room. "And they are much more intimate than usual."

"I need to go to cooking class very soon. See you in 6 hours." Linda replied, as Charlene's car arrived.


	3. The Supercomputer's Return

"Where's P-Perry?" Phineas asked, as he went up to his room with Isabella. When they finally got to the boys' room, Isabella and Phineas stopped crying for 10 seconds.

Perry had used the chimney to go back down to the OWCA lair beneath the house.

"Good morning Agent P. The Inator 25th Anniversary Contest is going on right now, and Doofenshmirtz is going to be doing something. Get to the bottom of it, Agent P!" Major Monogram told Perry.

Carl had appeared on the screen. "Perry. I heard Isabella and Phineas got depressed by Poofenplotz's Depressinator!" (That's why they were crying) Perry thought to himself.

At Poofenplotz, the evil female scientist had just realized a major flaw in her Depressinator. "So the Inator can only fire once. However, the depression can return stronger than ever when a hope spot is active."

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

 _MUSIC: Super Metroid – Hostile Incoming  
_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY expected!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz told Perry, as the platypus got trapped in an invisible steel cage.

"BEHOLD! The Gaffeinator! Ever since I remembered my senior year in America, this classmate of mine is running for Congress despite NEVER HOLDING POLITICAL OFFICE! This Inator will cause some embarrassing high school video of him to go viral, and on November 4, I will watch as he fails so poorly he makes Goldwater look like a winner." As Doofenshmirtz finished explaining the plan, he heard the phone. Poofenplotz had called and told him that she has an early lead.

Meanwhile, at Bloodpudding's apartment, Agent K got trapped. "Behold! The Teleport-to-Pluto-Inator! It will transport anything hit by it all the way to Pluto, where freezing to death is inevitable!" Bloodpudding revealed his plan.

 _MUSIC: Chrono Trigger – Sealed Door_

Ferb, Buford and Baljeet had taken 45 minutes to build another supercomputer, with the memory of building the previous one. "The Feel Better Phinabella Supercomputer is live!" Buford told everyone. Lawrence decided to use this project to try to cheer the now hopeless couple up.

The Machine turned on the first time, scanning the entire Tri-State Area. Lawrence asked the supercomputer "When will Isabella and Phineas finally be able to cheer up?"

The machine replied "It will take until midnight for Isabella and Phineas to cheer up." As everyone heard that, they felt slightly better, but couldn't distract themselves.

It had been 1 hour since Phineas and Isabella had been hit with the Depressinator's ray. They had only stopped crying for a short 30 seconds, and that was about to change.

Lawrence decided to go up to check on Phineas and Isabella. When he found them, they were too emotionally broken to notice anything except each other. "Isabella! Phineas! You can cheer up at midnight. Also, Vivian let the two of you have a sleepover together."

This finally caused Isabella and Phineas to stop crying "Thanks." The depressed couple told Lawrence, as they got some sense of hope. Lawrence had opened the window, and then left the couple to be alone together.

Poofenplotz taunted Pinky as she revealed why the Depressinator used all of the sorrow at once. "It can only fire once because, at the first potential hope spot, the pair hit by the Depressinator wrecked themselves even more. On certain days, they will not be able to stop crying at all." (There's nothing to do now that my owner is depressed) Pinky thought to herself.

Buford asked the computer "Are there any updates on the situation?"

The Supercomputer replied "Since they got their first hope spot, there is a list of days where neither Phineas nor Isabella can stop crying at all, spread over the next six years." Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Lawrence and Candace no longer felt happy.

Baljeet asked the Computer "Can you print a copy of the list?". The computer began to print the list.

Upon hearing those words, Isabella finally admitted "We c-can't d-do a-anything t-to c-cheer u-up."

Phineas replied "No. T-there i-is o-one t-thing r-remaining to t-try.", just as he realized that this would only give short-lived hope.


	4. I'm a Disaster!

_MUSIC: Terranigma – Elle's Theme_

After Phineas told Isabella there was one thing left to try, they knew something was going to happen.

Phineas told Isabella "I-Isabella. I d-don't k-know if I c-can w-wait 5 m-minutes let a-alone 10 y-years for t-this."

Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Lawrence turned their ears to Isabella and Phineas, just as the Supercomputer was done printing the list of days Phineas and Isabella would feel depressed again.

All Phineas could get himself to say was "I l-love y-you, Isabella.".

This finally gave Isabella the courage to tell Phineas something she always wanted to. "I love you too, Phineas." Isabella and Phineas had changed each others lives forever.

Ferb grabbed the papers from the Supercomputer, just as everyone heard Isabella and Phineas gave each other their first kiss.

(Don't ignore me, Isabella!) Baljeet thought to himself, as he tried to contain his rage.

(Why did they just kiss?) Buford though to himself, as he tried to calm Baljeet down.

(They are SO Busted!) Candace though to herself, as she grabbed the phone.

Candace had barely got out her phone when Isabella and Phineas began sobbing again. "MOM! Phineas and Isabella just revealed their feelings, and became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Linda had unfortunately put her phone on Speaker, and all could hear Candace's side of the conversation. "Awwwwww. I'm in the middle of cooking class. Call me when I'm ready to go home." Linda ended the call before her phone would be destroyed again.

 _MUSIC: Treasure of the Rudras – The Flame and the Arrow_

As Pinky the Chihuahua escaped from the steel cage trapping her, Poofenplotz taunted Pinky. "If you press the self-destruct button, the sadness will not go away." Pinky and Poofenplotz had a quick battle, and then Poofenplotz hesitated.

"The Depressinator used all of it's energy to crush Isabella and Phineas' hopes, and can not fire again. Go ahead and press the self-destruct button." Poofenplotz told Pinky, who did not hesitate to press the Inator's self-destruct button.

"CURSE YOU PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA AND POSSIBLY MYSELF!" the female scientist yelled, as Pinky used her jetpack to return to the Garcia-Shapiro home.

"The first Inator to be ranked is the Depressinator, which is at Number #1 so far, with perfect in Success, and very high in the other 2 categories" the live Scoreboard updated.

 _MUSIC: Final Fantasy IV – Cry in Sorrow_

"Oh, there you are, Pinky." Vivian told Pinky, just as she began to feel sad for her daughter.

Phineas and Isabella had the courage to walk downstairs, still sobbing endlessly. "You will want to see this paper. It will help you plan for the return of your unending depression" Lawrence told Phineas.

The paper reads "ON RANDOM DAYS FROM 2009 TO 2014, NEITHER ISABELLA NOR PHINEAS CAN STOP CRYING…"

"I-isn't J-Jan 26 F-Ferb's b-birthday? W-we n-need t-to p-preserve t-this p-paper." Phineas told Isabella, as they couldn't stop feeling upset.

"Y-yes. Y-yes w-we d-do." Isabella replied, as she handed the paper back to Lawrence, just as she and Phineas felt the last of their hope go away.

(I'm a disaster.) Phineas and Isabella thought to themselves, as they decided to just sit down, and ignore everything except each other.


	5. Contest's End

Just as Phineas and Isabella sat down, hopeless, the two of them pulled each other closer, unable to stop bawling.

 _MUSIC: Final Fantasy Adventure – Julius Final Battle (VIP Mario 5 port)_

The candidate for Congress was making a huge speech in front of a lot of TV reporters when the Gaffe-Inator had finished charging. "Get ready to watch as he bites himself." Doofenshmirtz said to Perry. Agent P escaped the trap just as the Inator fired.

As the Candidate got hit with the sadness ray, he changed the speech mid-sentence. "Oh yes. During high school, I had done a lot that you don't want to know about." The Candidate for Congress replied. In seconds, the audience began to boo him off the stage. Barack Obama and John McCain soon called on him to quit the race.

During the battle over Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry pushed the Gaffe-Inator over the ledge of the tall skyscraper, and it crashed onto the pavement below, with no injuries.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as Perry use his jetpack to fly back to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

The Inator scorecard had updated. "Poofenplotz is still in the lead, with Doofenshmirtz a close second. Only 1 person has yet to fire their Inator."

Dr. Bloodpudding was the last to fire his Inator. The Teleport-To-Pluto-Inator had gotten it's shot off mere seconds before the self-destruct button was hit. "CURSE YOU AGENT K!" Dr. Bloodpudding yelled.

The Inator scorecard had updated for the last time. "Come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to collect your prizes, Professor Poofenplotz and Dr. Bloodpudding. Everyone else gets nothing."

 _MUSIC: Terranigma – Crysta_

Just as Linda's car arrived home from cooking class, the Teleport-To-Pluto-Inator's ray had hit the Feel Better Phinabella Supercomputer, which had vanished in a puff of light.

"But, but, but" Candace commented, as the Supercomputer disappeared, being frozen completely solid by Pluto's inhospitable temperatures before shattering into a million pieces due to the harsh cold that makes the North Pole feel as hot as the Equator.

Linda asked Candace "What did the boys do today?", completely oblivious to the fact that her son was feeling hopeless.

Candace replied "Phineas and Isabella were hit with a depression ray, and were too emotionally broken to move outside each other's side. Ferb tried to cheer them up, but nothing could do that, especially after they found out this s-sadness would return e-even stronger than ever.", beginning to cry. Linda started to feel sad for Phineas.

Buford and Baljeet were getting ready to leave for the day, before Baljeet remembered something. He walked over to Lawrence and told him "I forgot to tell Isabella something. She loves Phineas. Phineas loves her, and that's final. We can still be friends without messing with your relationship." Lawrence went over to tell the hopeless couple what Baljeet said.

As the family gathered around Phineas and Isabella, all of them began to feel heartbroken. "Oh. T-there you are, Perry" Candace said as she saw first-hand how emotionally broken her brother is.

Phineas told Candace "I-Isabella a-and I a-are u-unable to s-stop s-sobbing at a-all on c-certain d-days." Everyone in the house began to cry, except for Ferb.

"MOM! Phineas and Isabella only just turned 10 years old, and yet they're now boyfriend and girlfriend." Candace told Linda, who hesitated for a second to think about what to say.

"Phineas. Isabella. You two will be allowed to prepare for the return of your unending sorrow by spending half an hour alone together every Friday, starting September 5. On days where your unending sorrow returns, you will be allowed to spend the entire day alone together, but you two must go to school." Linda told the hopeless couple.

"T-thanks, mom." Phineas said, as he helped Isabella up, and the two of them hugged each other, with them quickly making it the longest hug they've ever had.

Just as the long hug began, the Congressional Candidate's house was raided by the police, who had found video evidence of him doing several stupid criminal acts like vandalism during high school. As the Congressional Candidate was questioned by the police, his approval rating sank below George W. Bush's in the district.


	6. To Be Continued

_MUSIC: Secret of Mana - I Closed My Eyes (Game Over)  
_

It was time to announce the winners of the Inator Anniversary Contest. All of LOVEMUFFIN had gathered at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "At third place is Dr. Bloodpudding, who misfired his Teleport-To-Pluto-Inator but still did something of use with it." Dr. Doofenshmirtz told Dr. Bloodpudding, who went over to collect a bronze statue that looked like a birthday cake with 25 candles.

"At 2nd Place is Me, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who exposed the corrupt Congressional Candidate and got him put behind bars. And lastly, our number 1 is Professor Poofenplotz. With her Depressinator, she got rid of the hope in the hearts of many. Would you like to deliver a speech?"

Poofenplotz replied "Yes. Yes I would." As she walked up to the podium, she remembered the ultimate reason she made her Inator.

As Poofenplotz took the speaker, she began "Greetings, citizens of the earth. While Isabella and Phineas had their true love's kiss, the return of their sorrow will not happen. Because of this, When the clock strikes 12 tonight, a curse will be released. This curse will ensure the inability of Phineas and Isabella to stop crying even if true love's kiss healed it. If you are in the same building as them, you won't stop crying either. Enjoy being unable to stop crying, citizens of the Earth!" As the speech finished, everyone in LOVEMUFFIN began to cheer as the video began to upload to the Internet.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz responded "As your prize for winning the contest, you are now a full member of LOVEMUFFIN." Everyone in LOVEMUFFIN began cheering and having champagne to celebrate.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Isabella had been hugging for a long time, with no end to their flow of tears. "I-Isabella. W-want a d-dinner for 2?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Yes." Isabella replied, as she and Phineas stopped their long hug, which had been going on for 45 minutes.

"PHINEAS! I saw on the news that a virus will spread the depression you and Isabella are suffering to every human being on the Earth who comes in physical contact with us." Candace yelled.

"I-it's a-all o-our f-fault. W-we'll n-never f-forgive o-ourselves" Phineas and Isabella bawled out, as they realized what they had led Earth to.

Just as Phineas and Isabella sat down for dinner, the clock struck 7, and they stopped crying. In fact, the Depressinator had just worn off. As Phineas gave Isabella the hugest smile ever, both blushed like they never had before. "Finally, the sorrow. It's over. For now, that is." Linda said as the family got together at the dinner table.

Just before they went to bed in the same room (but on different beds), Phineas told Isabella "Remember that I will always love you, even if it looks like I'm ignoring you." That night, Ferb had to sleep on the couch.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
